Forest's Trash Pile/Song
DONT BAN ME IM TRYING TO HELP FIGURE THIS THING OUT MKAY 3310-C This file is property of The Phoenix Project. Tampering with the content of these files will result in punishment. Phenotype 3310 is a force to be reckoned with. Due to the sheer amount of insect genes used to supplement her previously unstable embryo, she's developed into a creature that is distinctively not fully dragon. Though nowhere near the most alien-looking of the subjects, her appearance is still uncanny and clearly augmented. She maintains the lithe, aerodynamic build standard for HiveWings, with a thin waist and four long, bug-like wings. Her long tail tapers to a whip-thin end and is crowned by a stinger, and her head bears the trademark three horns typical of HiveWings. The scales that cover her are plated like a standard HiveWing's, though those along her sides and belly are jagged as opposed to the smoothness typical of other dragons' scales. Along the sides of her mouth, there are two large, sharp mandibles, which serve no clear purpose, but seem to intimidate the less hostile subjects. Her scales are a pretty combination of gold and butterscotch tones, accented with amber and red. Her piercing eyes are a sharp brown color, closer in hue to red; her claws, horns, and spines are various dark colors. Her wing membranes are amber and crimson, adorned with the same iridescence carried by all HiveWings. When she moves, the subject has an eerie fluidity; she walks with a panther-like, uncanny gait, emphasizing her lean but powerful muscles. Her attacks and movements are incredibly swift and effective; the venom in her stingers only enhance the ease with which she can administer death. Temperament 3310 is the most calm and logical of the subjects, rarely fazed by even the most horrid of events; to many, her mental control makes it seem like she completely lacks any sort of empathy for her peers. She possesses excellent control over her thoughts, emotions, and speech; a learned behavior, drilled into her by an unknown entity (likely her first assigned caretaker). Her mind is nearly impenetrable to telepathic NightWings; even if one does manage to breach her mental walls, they're likely not going to find what they're after unless it's surface level or something 3310 is currently thinking about. However, this incredibly effective suppression is just that: suppression. Whenever 3310 is triggered, either naturally or artificially by staff commands, she bursts into a rage; all the emotions she's kept down so carefully flood back in an uncontrollable, destructive tidal wave of sheer emotion and fury. Until she is able to get herself back under control again, a process that can take several terrifyingly long minutes, it is unwise to approach her. This instability nearly made her a candidate for replacement in the past; however, as less Pantalan eggs were acquired than Pyrrhians, they could not cull their most successful HiveWing female yet. Capabilities *3310 is capable of secreting and injecting venom from her mandibles, as well as her claws and teeth; the inky, fast-spreading substance has no known antidote, and can also be injected via stinger in typical HiveWing fashion. *3310 seems to be immune to several kinds of venom and poison; very little of what's been tested on her has had any distinct effect. When injected with her own venom, she seems to re-absorb it. Relationships Add information here. Files & Data Add information here. Sylphina: To be added. 4546-B: To be added. 0071-S: To be added. 0293-C: To be added. Original coding by Jackal, adjustments made by Gøssamer. Category:Forest's Things